


Frostmaster Porn

by my_blue_wheelbarrow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_blue_wheelbarrow/pseuds/my_blue_wheelbarrow
Summary: Loki is bored. Good for him that his Daddy is willing to play with him.Or; the Grandmaster fucks Loki.It's what the title says ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Frostmaster Porn

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even orphaning this. Mainly because I'm a slut for Jeff Goldblum and I want the world to know. 
> 
> Enjoy ;)❁

Loki was lying on soft, colorful pillows, playing with the lace of his dark green panties, occasionally pulling at them. He was utterly bored but he didn't want to play with himself.

That state of mind didn't change until a certain man with grey hair and fancy clothing stepped into the big hall, clapping as soon as he saw the Æsir.

"My, my, what do we have here?"

Loki grinned, rolling over so that he was lying on his side and could perfectly see the man that went by Grandmaster. Like a kid, he reached out to the man, making grabby hands at him.

The Grandmaster chuckled.

"I'm so bored, En," Loki whined and rolled onto his stomach, kicking his feet up into the air.

En Dwi Gast sat down beside Loki and put one hand on his ass cheeks, kneading it slowly. Loki moaned at that, wiggling his butt in hope to get the Grandmaster to do more than that.

"And what do you want to day about that, little one?"

Loki grinned mischievously and bit his lip, looking at En with big eyes.

"Wanna play, Daddy," he said quietly, just loud enough for the older man to hear.

The Grandmaster raised his brows at that.

"Yeah? What do you want to play?"

Loki whined and turned on his stomach again, his panties leaving no imagination to his half-hard cock.

"You know what I want," he said in a low tone as he sat up and brought his face close to the Grandmaster's. He licked the other man's cheek in a playful way before sensually licking his lips.

"I fear you, um, might have to enlighten me, my darling," En said while his eyes raked Loki's body up and down.

Loki's milky white skin looked as soft as the skin of a baby, his black curls and the dark green lace panties he wore forming a wonderful contrast.

The Æsir sighed softly before bringing his mouth to En's ear and whispering hoarsely, "I want you to fuck me, Daddy. Fuck me so hard that I'll feel it for days. Make me scream so loud that everyone on Sakaar knows that I'm your little slut."   
  
The Grandmaster hummed at that.  
  
"That sounds like a good plan to me, sugar," he said with a grin, putting his hands on Loki's shoulders and pushing him down on the soft couch.   
  
The older man started with short kisses on Loki's neck, making the black-haired man giggle as he had completely slipped into his role by now.   
  
En slowly kissed the man lower, biting gently on his left nipple when he reached the hard buds.   
  
Loki moaned, bucking his hips up already for which he got a look.   
  
As En was kissing Loki's stomach, the Æsir said, "Wanna suck your cock, Daddy, please."  
  
The Grandmaster grinned.   
  
"Such a greedy slut for my cock, my sweet baby," he murmured, flicking his wrist which made all his clothes disappear. Loki still wore his panties.   
  
En sat down properly, giving Loki space to crawl all over him.   
  
The black-haired beauty was sitting in his lap, his hands at the sides of En's face while En's own hands were cupping Loki's ass possessively. The mage rubbed their crotches together, eliciting moans out of both mouths.   
  
Loki then slid down En's body, taking the man's cock into his hands and stroking him a few times before he took him into his mouth.   
  
The Grandmaster moaned loudly at his cock being engulfed in the heat of Loki's expert mouth. He threaded his fingers into Loki's wild curls, just holding on to him, not moving his head yet.   
  
Loki let his tongue run over the big vein on the underside of the shaft, his hands pumping the parts of the cock that his mouth couldn't reach.   
  
"Mmm... Baby, you're doing so, ah, so good," the other man said, not able to keep his hips from bucking up which made Loki gag.   
  
Tears came to the mage's eyes but that didn't stop him from holding on to En's thighs as the older man kept his head in place to fuck into his mouth.   
  
"We- we need to stop, mmm yes, doll, stop."  
  
Loki pulled off the Grandmaster and looked at him, confused.   
  
"I wanna make you cum, Daddy," he said, pouting. En Dwi smiled, pulling Loki face close to him and kissing him passionately. He could taste his own precum right there and it turned him on even more.   
  
"I know, love. But you want Daddy to fuck your pretty hole, don't you? Don't you want Daddy to cum inside you, that my cum leaks out of you, sweetcheeks?"   
  
Loki groaned at these words, his hands reaching down to fondle himself but they were slapped away quickly.   
  
"No touching yourself, babydoll," the Grandmaster remembered Loki and the mage complied but started whining again.   
  
"Then you touch me, Daddy."  
  
En chuckled at his little slut.   
  
"Patience, baby."   
  
En started kissing Loki's belly again, quickly moving on to the green panties. He pulled them off with his teeth, making sure to graze Loki's cock in the process.   
  
"D-Daddy, I need your cock."   
  
"Shh, doll. I'm going to give it to you but first I have to prepare you. Spread your legs for Daddy," the Grandmaster said, throwing the panties across the room.   
  
Loki spread his legs, his hands reaching around his body to spread his cheeks. He looked away sheepishly when En whistled at what he found.   
  
"What is this, sugar? You were really bored, huh?" En spoke as he pulled teasingly at the plug in Loki's hole.   
  
"'M sad when I'm not filled," the black-haired man murmured.   
  
"Don't worry, I have an idea. How about I fuck you hard and after I've cum inside you, we'll just put a plug into your greedy hole so that you're stuffed and my cum is still inside of you so that you also always remember who you belong to," En Dwi proposed, stroking his baby in an agonizingly slow speed.   
  
"Mmm, sounds so good, Daddy."  
  
The Grandmaster pulled the plug out of Loki, making the mage moan and feeling horribly empty. But En didn't take long to have his cock lined up at the already stretched hole. He didn't push in yet, though.   
  
"Beg for me, little one," he demanded, enjoying the sound of Loki groaning in frustration.   
  
"Please, please, please _fuck me_, Daddy. I need your big cock inside me so badly, Daddy. Please, fill me up."  
  
En finally pushed in and grunted, the tight heat of Loki's hole feeling even better than the slut's mouth.   
  
"You feel so good, baby," he said, slowly starting to move, but increasing his speed quickly.   
  
"Use me, Daddy."   
  
He didn't need to be told twice.   
  
The Grandmaster almost pulled completely out of Loki before he rammed right back in, making Loki scream his name just like he wanted.   
  
He leant down and kissed and bit Loki's neck while fucking the mage roughly.   
  
"Harder, Daddy, please," the black-haired man moaned, his hair getting even wilder.   
  
"You're such a slut, baby. Such a dirty slut."   
  
"Your dirty slut, Daddy," Loki agreed, crying out loudly as En hit just the right spot.   
  
"Daddy, please touch me."  
  
En put his hands around Loki's neck, not actually choking him, just enjoying the sight of his tan hands against the pale neck.   
  
Loki was whining and mewling underneath him, clinging to his shoulders as he was taking the Grandmaster so well.   
  
En retrieved one of his hand from Loki's neck to firmly stroke the mage.  
  
"Mmm.. Daddy, 'm gonna- gonna."  
  
The older man leant down again, whispering, "Cum for Daddy, baby."   
  
Loki didn't have to be told twice, either, coming hard, his cum spurting all over his chest as he babbled semi-coherent words in his high.   
  
As his hole clenched around En Dwi, the man could feel his own orgasm chasing him.   
  
He looked down, seeing Loki's face blissed-out with strands of black hair all over his face.   
  
The view of his beautiful baby like that made the man come, all of his cum spurting into the other man who moaned hoarsely at the feeling of being filled with the cum.   
  
En rode out his orgasm and when he finally pulled out, he heard Loki weakly say, "The plug, Daddy."   
  
The Grandmaster nodded, fumbling for the translucent plug and carefully pushing it into Loki's hole, making the man moan softly.   
  
The mighty man flicked his wrist again, this time cleaning both of them up and putting silky robes around their bodies. He smiled at his baby cuddling against the big fluffy pillows.   
  
He laid down next to him, pulling the mage close. One smooth leg wrapped around him and a soft cheek snuggled into his cheek, like a kitten, Gast thought.   
  
He stroked the man's hair, looking at his features softening, his eyes drooping.   
  
"I love you, sugar," En said softly, not getting an answer but a small, content smile from his favorite. 

**Author's Note:**

> Now, let me do some educating: 
> 
> Actual Norse god, Æsir, Loki was a little badass bitch and he killed Baldr, God of sun and light and that hurt my little soul (really interesting story, tho). 
> 
> Also, Loki is the mother hen of Hel. Hela is Loki's daughter folks, I'm mad at Marvel:) 
> 
> And, finally, I've come to say that the Æsir were dumb ass people for not fucking killing Fenrir when they had the chance, because they didn't want to get bLoOd oN tHeiR sPeCiAL ArtEfACtS!


End file.
